Bangkit dengan Tekad
by Adira-Chan
Summary: Gray adalah seorang anak yang pandai dan baik. Namun karena terkena pengaruh dari Gerrard, Gray menjadi berubah menjadi anak yang nakal.  Author pemula nggak pinter bikin summary - -


Halo semuanya! :D Ini fic pertama aku hehe maaf ya kalo masih berantakan._. udah deh nggak usah basa-basi lagi langsung aja mulai ceritanya~

* * *

><p><strong>FAIRY TAIL IS OWNED BY HIRO MASHIMA<strong>

**Warning: OOC, Gaje(+BANGET), Abal, dll.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bangkit dengan Tekad<strong>

"Hei, Gray!"

"Hn?" Gray FullBuster menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya itu, yang ternyata suara itu berasal dari kakak kelasnya waktu di SMP, Gerrard yang sekarang juga menjadi kakak kelasnya di SMA.

"Kemari sebentar Gray!"

Dengan bermalas-malasan Gray menghampiri Gerrard yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon bersama segerombol temannya.

"Mau ikut kita main nggak?" Ajak Gerrard dengan senyuman yang sedikit aneh.

"Main? Kemana kak?" Gray sudah mulai curiga dengan gelagak kakak kelas dan teman-temannya itu.

"Nanti Kamu juga tahu. Jadi mau ikut nggak?" Kali ini senyuman aneh di wajah Gerrard lebih mengembang daripada tadi. Gray berpikir apakah dia akan mengiyakan ajakan kakak kelasnya itu yang belum jelas tujuannya atau tidak. Dia memperhartikan muka teman-teman Gerrard satu persatu. Muka-muka yang menurutnya bukan anak baik-baik.

"Ah, nggak aja deh. Aku sedang malas." Akhirnya Gray menolak ajakan Gerrard dan langsung berjalan meninggalkannya menuju kelas.

"Ya sudah. Kamu akan menyesal karena tidak ikut kami bermain," Teriak Gerrard.

Gray tidak memperdulikan apa kata kakak kelasnya itu. Dengan cuek dia tetap berjalan menuju kelas. Di kelas dia langsung dihampiri oleh sahabatnya dari kecil, Juvia.

"GRAAAAY!"

"Apa? Nggak usah keras-keras juga bisa kali. Telingaku masih waras." Gray menanggapi Juvia dengan nada judes.

"Hehehe gomen ne.. Laper nih, ke kantin yuk." Juvia meminta maaf sambil cengengesan.

"Hm. Oke, aku juga lagi bosen di kelas."

Ketika berjalan menuju kantin banyak anak-anak yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan sirik. Maklum saja, Gray dan Juvia termasuk anak yang cukup terkenal. Mereka terkenal bukan hanya karena paras dan kekayaan yang dimiliki keluarga mereka saja namun juga karena kepintaran mereka dalam semua mata pelajaran dan juga sifat mereka yang baik. Hal itu membuat iri anak-anak lain. Terlebih untuk fansnya Gray. Mereka sering meneror Juvia karena dia terlalu dekat dengan Gray. Namun, Juvia tidak begitu peduli dengan apa yang mereka lakukan karena Juvia merasa tidak melakukan hal yang buruk.

Saat di kantin pun masih ada yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan sirik. Entah karena cuek atau memang tidak sadar akan tatapan anak lain, mereka tidak pernah menghiraukan masalah. Mereka tetap bermain dengan anak lain, tidak memilih-milih teman.

"Gray kamu mau beli apa?" Tanya Juvia sambil mengambil roti dan susu kotak.

"Nggak deh. Aku nggak laper. Kamu aja yang beli."

"Yaudah deh. Ayo cari tempat duduk."

Setelah selesai makan mereka langsung kembali lagi ke kelas. Sesampainya di kelas ternyata Bu Erza, wali kelas mereka sudah ada di depan kelas. Ternyata beliau akan mengumumkan suatu hal.

"Anak-anak! Duduk di tempat kalian masing-masing!" Perintah Bu Erza sambil mengetok-ngetok meja. "Anak-anak berhubung hari ini guru-guru akan menghadiri rapat akbar guru se-Kota Magnolia di balai kota, maka kalian sekarang boleh pulang."

"HOREEEEEE!" Anak-anak langsung berteriak kegirangan saat mendengar isi pengumuman yang memang jarang terjadi di SMA 2 Magnolia. Cepat-cepat mereka langsung membereskan barang-barang yang masih berceceran di meja mereka dan langsung pergi dengan urusan masing-masing.

Gray, Juvia dan dua teman mereka, Natsu dan Lucy memutuskan untuk belajar kelompok di rumah Gray. Belajar kelompok memang sudah menjadi jadwal rutin bagi mereka sejak SMP. Tak heran kalau mereka berempat selalu menempati ranking 5 besar.

Sesampainya di rumah Gray, seperti biasa orang tua Gray menyambut mereka dengan hangat. Setelah makan siang dan mengobrol sebentar dengan dengan orang tua Gray, mereka langsung menuju ke kamar Gray untuk memulai belajar bersama. Mereka saling bantu membantu jika ada kesusahan dalam menyelesaikan soal.

Jam 4 sore Juvia, Natsu, dan Lucy memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Setelah mereka pulang, Gray kemudian melanjutkan aktivitas hariannya seperti biasa.

* * *

><p>Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak Gerrard pertama kali mengajak Gray untuk bergabung dengan '<em>gank<em>'nya. Dan sudah seminggu pula Gerrard tidak capek-capeknya membujuk Gray untuk ikut. Sudah bermacam-macam kata Gerrard gunakan untuk membujuk Gray. Sampai pada saat mereka bertemu di belakang sekolah pada suatu sore.

"Gray, bagaimana dengan tawaranku kemarin?" Tanya Gerrard.

"Jawabannya tetap tidak." Jawab Gray dengan nada yang ketus.

"Alah cemen amat sih lo. Kenapa sih lo nggak mau ikut gabung sama gank gue? Apa jangan-jangan lo takut sama orang tua lo kalo lo ikutan gank? Dasar anak mami."

"Grrrrr" Gray berusaha sabar.

"Hahaha… anak mami marah hahaha.. kalo emang lo bukan anak mami buktiin ke gue! Gabung sama gank gue!" Sekali lagi Gerrard menantang Gray.

"Oke. Aku mau." Tanpa diduga Gray mengiyakan tantangan dari Gerrard. Gerrard membalasnya dengan senyuman kemenangan.

* * *

><p>Hari-hari pertama Gray masih merasa canggung dengan teman-teman barunya itu. Namun lama kelamaan, Gray sudah bias beradaptasi dengan lingkungan barunya. Karena ajakan main dari Gerrard terlalu sering sampai-sampai Gray sudah tidak pernah lagi bermain apalagi belajar kelompok dengan Juvia, Natsu, dan Lucy lagi.<p>

Orang tua Gray menyadari ada yang berbeda dengan anaknya sekarang. Dia sudah tidak rajin belajar seperti dulu, jangankan belajar berada di rumah saja dia sudah jarang sekali. Dulu Gray pulang sekolah jam 2 siang sekarang menjadi jam 7 malam. Bukan hanya itu, dulu Gray termasuk anak yang jarang meminta kepada orang tua namun sekarang dia menjadi anak yang sering sekali meminta, khususnya uang. Orang tua Gray mengira perubahan Gray ini hanya hanya sementara, tapi ternyata mereka salah. Bukannya semakin membaik, perubah Gray makin menjadi-jadi.

Karena sudah tidak tahan lagi orang tua Gray berusaha mencari tahun sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Gray. Mereka bertanya kepada Juvia dan mendapatkan jawaban yang sangat mengejutkan, bahwa anak mereka satu-satunya ikut dalam sebuah '_gank_'. Mereka juga terkejut saat Juvia menceritakan bahwa sekarang Gray suka membolos dan nilai-nilai sekolahnya jatuh semua.

Setelah mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada anaknya. Orang tua Gray perlahan-lahan berbicara dengan Gray. Namun karena sudah terpengaruh oleh lingkungan yang keras, Gray tidak memperdulikan kata-kata orang tuanya. Dia hanya pura-pura saja mendengarkan ceramah dari orang tuanya.

Suatu hari Gray pulang jam 12 malam dan dari mulutnya tercium bau alcohol yang sangat menyengat, ayah Gray sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan amarah.

"GRAY! Darimana saja kamu? Kenapa baru pulang jam segini?" Tanya ayah Gray sambil sedikit membentak.

Dengan sedikit limbung Gray menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya, "Aaaaaah bukan urusan ayah. Aku udah besar, ayah nggak usah cerewet mikirin aku. Udah urus urusan ayah sendiri aja."

Jawaban dari Gray ternyata menyulut amarah sang ayah. "GRAY! BERANI-BERANINYA KAU BERKATA SEPERTI ITU KEPADA AYAHMU! LEBIH BAIK KAU PERGI SAJA DARI RUMAH INI DARIPADA KAU BERADA DI SINI, BIKIN MALU KELUARGA SAJA."

"Ayah! Jangan begitu, kasian Gray." Ibu Gray berusaha mencegah ayah Gray, namun ternyata tidak berhasil.

"Biarkan saja. Biar anak itu sadar akan kelakuannya."

Tanpa diduga, dengan sepenuh kesadarannya Gray berkata,"Baiklah. Kalau memang itu yang ayah inginkan aku akan pergi. Aku akan menjadi anak bebas mulai sekarang."

* * *

><p>Seminggu-dua minggu Gray masih bisa bertahan hidup hanya bersama dengan teman-teman '<em>gank<em>'nya. Namun, lambat laun Gray menyadari bahwa apa yang dilakukannya ini salah. Gray memutuskan untuk keluar dari '_gank_'nya. Untuk keluar, dia harus melalui jalan yang tidak mudah. Dia harus beradu mulut sampai berkelahi terlebih dahulu. Akhirnya dengan perjuangan yang panjang dia berhasil keluar dari '_gank_'.

Gray tidak tahu lagi mau kemana dan mau melakukan apa. Dia takut untuk kembali pulang ke rumah. Sampai akhirnya dia bertemu dengan Juvia. Dia bercerita panjang tentang apa yang terjadi padanya. Juvia mendengarkan dengan seksama dan berusaha memberi masukan kepada Gray. Juvia mengusulkan agar Gray mencari pekerjaan. Gray akhirnya melaksanakan usul dari Juvia.

Dengan tekad yang bulat dan keyakinan yang kuat untuk bangkit, akhirnya Gray mendapat pekerjaan sebagai pelayan di sebuah warung. Karena kepintaran dan kecakapan yang dia miliki, tidak sampai setahun Gray sudah menjadi manager di warung yang sudah berubah menjadi rumah makan yang cukup besar. Gaji yang selama ini Gray miliki ditabungnya dan ketika sudah mencapai angka yang cukup besar, akhirnya Gray memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumah makan tersebut.

Dengan berbekal pengalamannya di rumah makan tadi, Gray membuka rumah makannya sendiri dengan modal dari tabungannya itu. Karena rumah makan Gray memiliki konspe yang bagus, banyak sekali orang yang mau bekerja sama dengan Gray yang kemudian membuat rumah makan Gray berkembang dengan cepat dan menjadikannya pengusaha muda yang sukses.

Suatu hari, ketika Juvia, Natsu, dan Lucy berkunjung ke rumah makan milik Gray, Gray tiba-tiba langsung berkonsultasi dengan ketiga temannya itu.

"Hey, aku mau tanya nih."

"Tentang apa Gray?" Natsu menanggapi perkataan Gray.

"Menurut kalian, sebaiknya aku pulang ke rumah nggak ya? Ehem rumah orang tuaku maksudnya."

"HARUS!" Jawab Juvia, Natsu, dan Lucy bersamaan.

"Tapi… Aku takut."

"Jangan takut Gray, aku tau kalo kedua orang tuamu sangat menyayangimu. Mereka pasti paham dengan keadaanmu. Lagian sekarang kamu juga udah berubah terlebih lagi kamu juga udah sukses jadi pengusaha muda, pasti orang tuamu akan bangga." Juvia menjelaskan panjang-lebar dengan senyum yang sangat menentramkan Gray.

Akhirnya Gray mengikuti kata-kata ketiga temannya. Gray pulang ditemani ketiga temannya. Saat bertemu orang tuanya, Gray langsung menangis dan memeluk kedua orang tuanya.

"Ayah, Ibu, Gray minta maaf udah ngecewain ayah sama ibu. Gray minta maaf udah jadi anak yang nakal. Gray bener-bener nyesel."

"Iya Gray, ayah dan ibu memaafkan mu. Kami sudah mendengar semua yang terjadi padamu dari Juvia. Ayah juga mau minta maaf karena sudah mengusirmu dari rumah."

"Ayaaaah.." Gray kemudian memeluk ayahnya sekali lagi sambil masih sesenggukan.

Gray melepaskan pelukannya dan menghampiri ketiga temannya.

"Teman-teman, terima kasih atas bantuanmu selama ini. Aku nggak akan bisa bangkit kalau nggak ada kalian. Makasih banget buat semua yang udah kalian lakukan, terlebih kamu Juvia."

Akhirnya, Gray kembali kekehidupan normalnya bersama orang tua dan teman-temannya.

**END.**

* * *

><p>Haaaaaah! Akhirnya selesai juga fic pertama ku ini :'D<p>

Sebenernya cerita init uh tugas bahasa Indonesiaku tapi udah aku edit-edit sedikit._. *gapenting*

Hehe sekali lagi maaf ya kalau ceritanya jelek dan gaje banget, maklum nilai bahasa Indonesiaku jelek *curhat*

Review? ;) Makasih~

Adira-Chan


End file.
